


Letters To Solas

by RoraM



Series: Tala Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoraM/pseuds/RoraM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formatted to resemble codex entries, one of these letters was actually mistaken for a genuine one and nearly started a thread war on the Solas Discussion Thread of the BioWare Forum when it was originally posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**In Another Life**

In another life, I would have prayed to Dirthamen, Keeper of Secrets, to reveal where my Heart had hidden, to Andruil to grant me swiftness that I might soon be at his side, and, should dark Falon’Din meet him first, to turn him away and guide his steps back to me. But if there ever were gods, they do not listen, as I did not listen.

You sought to free me, but did you not understand that removing my vallaslin only bound me to you, as surely as any geas? My clansmen see my face, now a mirror of your own, and turn away. I have not even the comfort of dreams, though I sleep in the hollow your body made in our bed.

You told me to harden my heart to a cutting edge. How can I, when I still burn unquenchable as veilfire? Mythal did not speak of this price, this sorrow.

Come to me soon, Vhenan. I would tear open the heavens again if I knew I would find you on the other side.

_-A letter found in the secret compartment of the desk of Inquisitor Lavellan_


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m sorry, Cole, but with your gift, I fear that you will see the path I now must walk in solitude forever. This fate is mine alone. Indeed, I would not wish it on an enemy, much less someone that I once cared for. Though you reach out in compassion, I must now insist that you forget.”_

**Once**

Once, the only certainty I knew was your hand on the small of my back, the quickening of my pulse as lips brushed belly and breast, your soft, regular breathing as you dreamt beside me: I was yours.

Once, I believed we would walk all the paths of this world and the other together and I was unafraid because you were mine.

Then I heard you say in another’s voice: _once_ and since, have known nothing.

_-A crumpled, ink-smudged missive found in a locked box thought to belong to Inquisitor Lavellan_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Memory of Fire**

When you left, I pressed cheek and palm to cool plaster, my way lit by veilfire, searching for some secret trace of you. But your brushstrokes were invisible, as the paths your cinnabar-stained fingertips traced on my skin, turned gold by evening firelight.

Even yet your touch transforms me, changing the topography of my body in a thousand subtle ways, and though you never intended it, two hearts shall beat together once more.

_-A yellowed note found in the cracked stonework of an unfinished Skyhold fresco_


End file.
